User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Returning Home
(Meanwhile) (Beni carries the bag of treasure while it's jingling) (He puts the heaven bag on the an ancient booby trap pusher) (It pushes itself with it and the halls rumble when they move down) (Meanwhile) Clank: What is that? Spyro: It's a booby trap! Goofy: Woah, we'd better get out of here! Rick: Time to go. Evelyn: Ohh! (The heroes run and Jonathan falls, and drops the Book of Amun-Ra into the water, gets up and runs again) (Evelyn runs back) Evelyn: You've lost the book! Jonathan, I can't believe-- All: Come on! (Meanwhile) (Beni walks, faster, taking the bag with him but leaves it and crawls to escape, yelping) (Meanwhile) (The heroes keep running and run into the treasure chamber, reaching the stairs) (Jonathan stops) Jonathan: Couldn't we just-- Evelyn: No, Jonathan! (The heroes run to the stairs and run upstairs) (Beni follows them, whimpering) Beni: O'Connell! (The heroes run to the tunnel and through it) Beni: O'Connell! Wait! Rick: Come on, come on. Beni: Wait! Please! Rick: Come on, come on! Beni! (The wall closes down) Rick: (pants) Good-bye, Beni. (Rick runs off) (Beni touches the wall and crawls back to the treasure chamber while the hall is closing down) (The walls close down and the lights out, except his torch) (Beni whimpers alone) (One of the scarabs appears and chitters) Beni: Go away. Shoosh ma! Shoosh ma! (Lots of scarabs appear, crawling) (Beni whimpers) Beni: Aah! Shoosh ma! Shoosh ma! Shoosh ma! Get away! (Beni trembles, shaking and the lights from the torch is out) (In the dark, the scarabs squeal and eat Beni) (Beni screams) (Outside) (The heroes run faster) Rick: Look out, look out! (Evelyn screams) (The stones fall in everyplace in Hamunaptra) (The heroes keep running) (The camels run out of Hamunaptra) (The heroes run out of the city of the dead) (Hamunaptra collaspe) (The heroes stop and watch the city of the dead collasping) Jak: Looks like Hamunaptra is gone. Ratchet: Am I glad to see you, Qwark. Qwark: Happy to see you too, Ratchet and Clank. And we found you Sora. Clank: May i suggest, why are you here, Captain? Sparx: You see, Clank, We were after those villains and they had a plan to destroy you guys. Sora: Thank you for stopping the villains. Spyro: You're very welcome Sora. (Ardeth Bay's hand touches Jonathan's shoulder) Jonathan and Evelyn: Aaah! Sora: Calm down, Jonathan. It's only Ardeth Bay. Jonathan: Oh! Thank you. Thank you very much. Ardeth Bay: You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people. Jonathan: (chuckles) Yes, well, it was nothing. Ardeth Bay: May Allah smile upon you always. Jonathan: And...yourself. Sora: Thank's for helping us too. Ardeth Bay: You are welcome, Sora and friends. Aku-Aku: Will we see you again? Ardeth Bay: Of course you will. And til we meet again. (Ardeth Bay leaves with his camel) Jonathan: Yes, anytime. Rick: Stay out of trouble. Jonathan: He's just...leaving us here. (sighs and chuckles) Well, I guess we go home empty-handed...again. Rick: I woudn't say that. (Rick and Evelyn look at each other) Jonathan: Oh, please! (Rick and Evelyn kiss each other) Jonathan: (to his camel) How 'bout you, darling? Would you like a kissy-wissy? (The camel grunts) Jonathan: Whoo! Ohh. (Sora and friends laugh) (Timon and Pumbaa laugh) Sly Cooper: Looks like we head for home now. (Jonathan has got on his camel) (Rick and Evelyn get on Rick's own camel and they are walk back home) Category:Blog posts